Durmiendo con el ¿enemigo?
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: SSxGW, HPxGW implícito Durante la lejana batalla contra el Lord Tenebroso, Ginny se da cuenta de una abrumadora verdad. Y sólo un miembro de la Orden puede ayudarle. ¿Sólo amistad? ¿O hay algo más?
1. Muchacha enamorada

**Bienvenidos! XD Aquí vuelvo a torturarles con una de mis historias. Debo advertir que es algo triste al principio, y no apta para gente que ame a Harry (yo sé por qué lo digo...)**

**Ah, antes que me olvide, esto está dedicado para Franco, mas conocido por estos lares como Fran Granger PW... en venganza por decir que Sev no era una persona y que su despacho era una roca maciza y sucia y q decir Snape es una mala palabra... jejejeje. Algún día te curaré, y querrás a Sev tanto como io sonrisa malvada**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la benemérita escritora J.K.Rowling... aunque algún día raptaré a Severus y a Harry para convertirlos en mis esclavos XD**

**Durmiendo con el ¿enemigo?**

**Capítulo 1  
_Muchacha enamorada_**

_Muchacha enamorada y triste  
__Te has quedado sola_

Una suave y blanca mano desempañó el vidrio de la ventana. La lluvia caia incesantemente, cubriendo todo con una delicada e insondable cortina de agua, empapando la reseca tierra.

El inusual calor de ese verano había flagelado con sequías a toda Europa, pero Ginny Weasley apenas lo había notado... tal era el frío que albergaba su corazón

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola, tan desdichada. Sabiendo que el amor de su vida le correspondía, había pensado que por fin la vida le sonreiría... pero nuevamente, el destino se ensañaba con ella en manera implacable.

_El se tuvo que marchar,  
__no lo puedes olvidar  
__Y te sientes sola  
__Sola de amor..._

Como Penélope, esperaba la llegada de su Ulises hacía ya un mes, entretejiendo esperanzas, sueños y promesas... y destejiéndolos por las noches, cuando en la fría soledad, su corazón lloraba su profundo dolor.

El dolor de la soledad, de la amarga incertidumbre. No sabía si algún día volvería a verse reflejada en aquellas orbes esmeralda que eran su mundo...

Si algún día volvería a ver a Harry con vida.

_Él ha marcado tu vida,  
__pocos días viviste con él_

Miles de veces su madre y McGonagall le habían ofrecido un cuarto en la madriguera o en Hogwarts... incluso Luna le había ofrecido compartir departamento en Yorkshire... pero ella no quería alejarse de su hogar, del lugar donde ella y Harry habían imaginado su futuro juntos

Y aunque el recuerdo de su amor vivía en cada rincón, la atormentaba. Vivir sólo con el recuerdo de Harry era insoportable. El dolor de su ausencia la embargaba.

_Esa herida que esconde tu alma,  
__Porque a nadie le puedes contar  
__El secreto que guarda la luna,  
__Que ya eres mujer..._

¿Cómo explicarle a su madre, y a todas las personas que le ofrecían su apoyo, que su cama aún guardaba el perfume de Harry?

Que necesitaba de sus besos apasionados y sus caricias desenfrenadas, de sus interminables palabras de amor, su cuerpo yaciendo junto al suyo; aferrándola con ternura después de la pasión...

OoOoO

Se alejó de la ventana, recostándose en la cama, una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Volvían a su mente con nitidez, todos aquellos momentos de pasión, lujuria y desenfreno, seguidos por amor y ternura que sólo él le demostraba.

Simplemente no podía abandonar su jaula de recuerdos. No podía dejar a Harry, tal como él la había dejado.

Un silbido continuado interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con pesadez se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Su té hervía sobre la hornalla...

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador para buscar leche, y apenas pudo contener la náusea: el olor de una inocente bandeja de pescado frito enviada por su madre había llegado hasta su nariz... y era nauseabundo.

Con extrañeza, dado que ella siempre había adorado ese plato de su madre, sacó su varita y desvaneció el alimento.

Sirvió un poco de leche en su té y se sentó a la mesa, bebiéndolo lentamente. La nausea aún persistía, y no quería acabar echando los intestinos por la boca.

Tomó la revista Corazón de Bruja de encima de la mesa, y comenzó a hojearla distraídamente... aunque decía lo de siempre, las peleas de la cantante de las brujas de Macbeth con su esposo, el bajista (que agradezca que lo tiene cerca... Harry fue a la Guerra contra el Lord Tenebroso, pensaba Ginny con furia); los últimos hechizos de glamour... y un anuncio que la hizo saltar tan repentinamente de su asiento, que perdió el equilibrio y la náusea volvió, obligándola a correr al baño.

Desde la página número 7, una bruja de largo cabello castaño y vientre abultado sonreía. El anuncio rezaba "Madam Malkin, nueva temporada primavera-verano en túnicas para embarazadas"

OoOoO

Severus Snape caminaba por la acera con semblante preocupado. Había recibido una nota de su ex alumna Ginny Weasley, citándolo inmediatamente. Y allí iba él, presto a socorrer a la pelirroja.  
Porque, aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, la chica le caía simpática...

"¿Sólo eso, Severus?" se burló su subconsciente.

El mago se auto-calló, ya había traspasado la verja principal y la guapa pelirroja le esperaba en la puerta de entrada a la casa, con la túnica manchada, el cabello desaliñado y grandes círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos.

"Aún así, se ve guapa" razonó el profesor, antes de saludarla cortésmente.

-¿Sabes, Severus?... lo que yo necesitaba es... yo...-Ginny intentó ocultar su turbación, pero el profesor la interrumpió con suavidad.

-No temas, Ginevra. Pasó el tiempo en el que te bajaba puntos por sacarme de quicio... ahora lo puedes hacer gratuitamente- bromeó, acariciando el cabello de fuego inconscientemente, y luego quitando su mano como si éste de verdad fuera fuego en hebras y quemara su piel...

-Necesito ayuda... he estado teniendo unas nauseas horribles, mareos... y mi magia está extraña. Por un momento pensé que tenía la Viruela de Dragón, pero aún no me han salido escamas... y hace un rato, encontré esto y se me ocurrió pensar...

-¿Qué estás embarazada?- preguntó el profesor, examinando la revista.

OoOoO

Ginnyno podía dejar de observar la delgada figura de su ex profesor mientras éste revolvía cuidadosamente un líquido ambarino en su caldero. No era atractivo como Harry (sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en su Harry) pero algo en el aura oscura y misteriosa que siempre rodeaban al Maestro de Pociones le atraía profundamente.

-Ginevra... ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Si... Severus?- respondió la aludida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Te decía que tomes la poción reveladora. E intenta no vomitarla... tiene cierto sabor a pescado- añadió, esbozando un leve sonrisa socarrona.

Sin embargo, Ginny no vomitó. Temblorosa y pálida, se recostó en su cama... suya y de Harry.

Algo parecía moverse en su interior, una calidez reconfortante seguida de frío. Severus se sentó a su lado, y repentinamente sintió una revuelta en su estómago al sentir el colchón hundirse a su lado... al percibir la colonia italiana del hombre... al verlo inclinarse sobre ella, sobre su vientre, tan cerca que podía sentir la cálida respiración a través de su blusa.

-Ginny... tengo que quitarte la blusa... no puedo ver si la poción está dando resultado...-pidió, intentando que su voz fuera tan fría y carente de emoción como siempre... pero un leve temblor le delataba. Tan equivocado y tan correcto al mismo tiempo...

La pelirroja asintió, algo turbada, y desabrochó la parte de debajo de su blusa hacia arriba, llegando hasta el límite de lo prohibido. La visión de aquella blanca y tersa piel dejó al hombre sin aliento. Depositó una mano sobre el estómago plano y acarició cuidadosamente la zona, sus ojos cerrados, incapaz de soltar el aire.

Pero inevitablemente tuvo que hacerlo, si quería pronunciar el hechizo:

-Pregnantis revelum

Una ligera luz plateada partió de la mano de Severus, hacia el vientre de la pelirroja.

Aguardaron en silencio... y un jadeo de Ginny demostró que la poción sí había funcionado. Incapaz de controlarse, Severus la abrazó fuertemente, confortándola. Tan sólo serían unos segundos de dolor, pero no podía dejar de sentir que debía proteger a aquella chica. Que el niño que estaba esperando debía ser suyo y no de Potter.

Porque efectivamente la pelirroja estaba embarazada. Un suave resplandor celeste iluminaba el vientre antes níveo, demostrando que el primogénito Potter sería un niño.

_El borrará la tristeza  
del amor que nunca pudo ser..._

Y Ginny no pudo mas que echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué haré, Severus? Con Harry tan lejos... yo...

-Tranquila, Ginny...- el hombre la abrazó más estrechamente, trazando tranquilizadores círculos en la espalda de la chica.

-No puedo contar con nadie verdaderamente... todos tienen sus propias familias a las que atender... no quiero criar a un hijo yo sola...-continuó la pelirroja, sollozando sobre el hombro de Severus

-Ginny...

-¿Y que tal si me pasa algo? Si me golpeo la cabeza o el estómago... ¿y si mi hijo muere? Harry jamás podrá perdonármelo...

-¡Ginny!

La pelirroja se exalto, y miró a los ojos a su ex profesor. Se veía decidido, y mas imponente que nunca.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso! Si hay algo que Potter no te perdonaría es que dejes de lado la absurda valentía esa de la que se enorgullecen ustedes los Gryffindors...- sonrió un poco y continuó, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la pelirroja:

-Sé que estás asustada, y es normal, pero no estás sola...-tomó coraje y prosiguió- Yo estoy aquí. No tengo familia a la cual deberme, así que puedo hacerme cargo de ti las veinticuatro horas del día si es necesario...

Contempló los azules ojos de la chica, aguardando el seguro rechazo.

Rechazo que nunca llegó...

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y abrazó nuevamente a Severus.

-No esperaba menos de ti. Eres un gran amigo, cuando una llega a conocerte...

El Slytherin cerró los ojos con una punzada de dolor... Amigo. Sólo era eso: su amigo.

¿Cómo convencerla de que a su lado estaría mejor que con Potter¿Cómo convencerla de que su amor era puro y verdadero, que moriría sin su presencia?

No podía hacerlo. Sólo la cuidaría y la protegería hasta que el afortunado Gryffindor volviera...

-Sólo espero que Harry se dé cuenta de cuánto vales, cuando vuelva...

-Yo también, Ginny... yo también...- repuso Severus, esperando que ella también se diera cuenta.

_Pero sigues buscando un regreso  
y a la noche poderle contar  
el secreto que guarda la luna  
que ya eres mujer_

Jojojojojo... soy mala. Iba a ser un one-shot, pero no se me hacía creíble (como le gusta a Akasha XD)

**Así que lo haré en varios capítulos, desarrollando este amor de a poco, enamorando a Ginny de su avezado ex profesor... (Para la tortura de Franco... te kiero musho, mosho! n.nuu)**

**Y... veré si Harry vuelve... muajajaja (pobrecito mi peque Gry bonito XD)**

**Por último... tardaré con la actualización de AEEMS... mas que nada porque lo que tenía escrito se borró con la última formateada de mi disco (U.U) y como no tenía una copia de respaldo y casi nada escrito en papel, la mayor parte es irrecuperable... debo escribirlo todo de nuevo...**

**Lo siento mucho, de verdad... u.u**

**Besitos, y si van a dejarme revi, háganlo logueados (con firma de porque hay un nuevo sistema de respuestas... ya no puedo responderles en el capítulo uú**

**Los quiere,**

_**Carly McKinnon (Potter-Snape XD)**_

**Administradora GAPSS  
****Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
****HA de corazón n.n **

**PD: Ésto tb va para Akasha y su frase: "Por la boca muere el pez"  
****Prometí que nunca haría un ff basado en cumbia... y ya van dos q escribo ¬¬**


	2. Entre náuseas y antojos

**Mil perdones por la demora! Tengo cinco materias completas para rendir en febrero... no es un buen momento para escribir... lo siento mucho, de verdad ToT**

**Tengan piedad de esta pobre escritora aficionada TTOTT**

**Gracias a Fran por proponerme un nuevo título para el ff, xq el otro no me gustaba XD (en realidad no fue él, fue él en un sueño q tuve... pero el del sueño era él... ia me confundí XD)**

**Debido a un bloqueo, tuve que hacer este ff post HBP... contiene spoilers, aunque son los mas evidentes (como quien muere y esas cosas) así que si leyeron spoilers pueden entender n.n Quien no, q pregunte y le explico.**

**Sorry a quien no haya leído HBP y ya se haya enganchado con la historia u.u**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la benemérita escritora J.K.Rowling... aunque algún día raptaré a Severus y a Harry para convertirlos en mis esclavos XD**

****

Durmiendo con el ¿enemigo?

**Capítulo 2  
_Entre antojos y mareos_ **

Para cumplir su promesa, Severus hizo cosas que jamás pensó que haría por voluntad propia.

Se mudó a la residencia Potter esa misma semana, y al contrario de lo que cualquiera imaginaría, estaba feliz de hacerlo, ya que quería sentirse útil.

Se sentía un completo inepto desde la caída de su cubierta como espía doble en Hogsmeade, cinco días antes de la declaración de guerra interna que dio el Ministerio inglés.

Cierto que ese episodio le dio la confianza del "círculo Potter" (Potter, Granger y los Weasley) pero eliminó por completo la posibilidad de sacar información acerca de la apariencia y/o protección de los Horcruxes restantes, y había dejado al Niño que Vivió ciego en cuanto a movimiento mortífago.

_-Flashback- (Warning: un poco dark-angst)_

_Negocios y casas en llamas, la Marca Tenebrosa brillando por doquier, el aire nocturno enrarecido por el humo de los incendios y el hedor de la muerte en cada rincón._

_Severus se esforzaba por no ver los rostros que gritaban a su alrededor, que suplicaban piedad bajo el maleficio Imperius unos, y bajo el Cruciatus otros._

"_Stevenson, 4to de Ravenclaw" pensó, agachándose junto a un niño moreno que se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza. Lo durmió y petrificó para que pareciera muerto y ningún mortífago reparara en él, curándole la fractura que tenía en el brazo con un toque de varita._

"_Ni yéndome del colegio puedo librarme de cuidar a estos mocosos" pensó, sonriendo bajo la máscara._

_-Incarcereous!_

_Automáticamente bloqueó el hechizo, y sin pronunciar ni una palabra, inmovilizó a la Gryffindor que había querido atacarlo por la espalda, dejándola tirada en el piso._

_-Vane... diez puntos menos por querer hechizar a un ex profesor, y otros diez menos porque esta estupidez le podría haber costado la vida de no ser yo- le susurró al oído antes de pasarla por encima y seguir su camino._

_La orden era no matar a los niños de Hogwarts, sino utilizarlos como cebo para que aparecieran los aurors y la desmembrada Orden del Fénix._

"_Hablando de Roma..." pensó, satisfecho, al notar que el frío de los Dementores remitía ante un resplandor plateado._

_Decenas de animales incorpóreos embestían a los Dementores, alejándolos de los alumnos que volvían al castillo mediante trasladores._

_Tres animales se destacaban del resto: una nutria, un tiburón y un ciervo plateados, y sus respectivos dueños tumbaban un mortífago tras otro, luchando incansablemente._

"_Veamos si Potter ha practicado como le aconsejé..." sonrió para sus adentros, dispuesto a medirse con su ex-alumno otra vez, y avanzó nuevamente en la batalla, que al haber desaparecido los blancos fáciles se había vuelto encarnizada._

_Algo que reconoció como Dawlish cayó inerte unos metros mas allá, Goyle y Crabbe eran aniquilados por una casa que se derrumbaba._

_Avanzó con gracia entre los mortífagos y aurors inconscientes, heridos o muertos, esquivando hechizos perdidos y bloqueando maleficios. Se arrancó la máscara, guardándola en su túnica, y se encasquetó la capucha, dispuesto a llamar la atención de Potter, cuando un dolor agudo en su brazo se lo impidió. Potter se arrodilló sujetándose la cicatriz, y una figura negra pasó a su lado con rapidez y comenzó a atacarlo._

_Lord Voldemort ya estaba allí._

_La mente de Snape trabajaba a mil por hora mientras luchaba contra Weasley y Malfoy padre se enfrentaba a Granger._

_Tenía que ayudar a Potter como fuera. El dolor de la cicatriz casi no dejaba ver al Gryffindor, y era mas que obvio que éste no desarrollaría una Oclumancia milagrosa que le salvara al último minuto._

_Voldemort parecía el gato que jugaba con el ratón moribundo antes de comérselo: un cruciatus bien dado y Potter ya estaba en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse ni de alcanzar su varita._

_-Morirás ahora, Harry. Ya no más tiempo prestado... saluda a tus padres, a tu padrino y a tu mentor por mí, ya que nunca moriré...-se burló la fría voz de Voldemort antes de levantar su varita- Adiós..._

_Snape empujó a Weasley y corrió hacia Harry mientras sacaba algo de su túnica. Tenía una idea... algo arriesgada, pero podría servir._

_Se arrojó entre el moreno y el Avada que salía de la varita del Lord, haciendo que la copa que sostenía entre sus manos captara el hechizo._

_La copa de Helga Hufflepuff comenzó a brillar con destellos rojos, aumentando de intensidad a medida que el hechizo aniquilaba otro de los trozos del alma de Voldemort._

_Echó para atrás la cabeza, sin sentir la capucha deslizándose. Solo sentía un fuerte dolor, la magia negra que el objeto liberaba al ser destruido lo estaba atacando, pero no podía defenderse, no podía soltar el cáliz hasta que éste hubiera eliminado por completo cualquier traza del alma del Lord Oscuro._

_Sintió el mundo desvanecerse al dejar de brillar la copa en sus ennegrecidas manos, Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos se habían ido, pero no sintió la quemazón de la Marca en su brazo... sabían que era un traidor._

_Granger le quitó el horcrux de las manos y comenzó a curárselas con contramaleficios, para evitar que la Magia Oscura se extendiera por su cuerpo._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor Snape?- preguntó Harry con voz trémula, arrodillándose a su lado._

_-Sólo espero que para la próxima vez sea juicioso y estudie oclumancia, señor Potter. No siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarlo¿sabe?- gruñó Snape en su característico tono._

_-Gracias- murmuró Harry, antes que Snape se sumergiera en la inconsciencia._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Aunque había arriesgado su pellejo por el crío una vez más, la Orden del Fénix no confiaba en él.

Severus no podía culparlos, la muerte de Dumbledore aún estaba muy fresca en sus memorias, pero aún así era chocante que en las reuniones nadie compartiera planes e información estando él presente, y que tuviera que esperar a que Potter o Granger se los confiaran.

No le interesaba la amistad o el aprecio de aquellos estúpidos... pero odiaba ser ignorado. Odiado o temido lo podía manejar, pero ignorado no.

Sin embargo, Ginevra Weasley de Potter confiaba en el criterio de su marido, y por lo tanto confiaba en Snape.

Las cálidas sonrisas y amabilidad de la pelirroja eran como un bálsamo para las heridas del ex-profesor. Al lado de Ginny sentía cómo su oscuridad se disipaba, dando paso a la alegría y luz que la pelirroja parecía irradiar.

No podía creer que, de todos sus amigos y familiares lo hubiera elegido justo a él para algo tan importante como _reemplazar a Harry_, en lo que protección y apoyo se refiere, claro. El ex-mortífago sabía que el lugar de Harry en el corazón de Ginny era irremplazable, y que él jamás podría ocuparlo de igual forma. Se conformaba con el papel de amigo, que ya significaba mucho para su solitario corazón, intentando no lastimarlo más con falsas expectativas.

"¿Y si lograra abrirme un nuevo lugar en su corazón?" se preguntó, al reírse de una broma de la chica al cenar algunas semanas después. Aquella relación calaba hondo en su alma, y ni quería imaginar que sucedería cuando Potter volviera de la Guerra que se libraba en Irlanda.

-Espero haber tenido al bebé y adelgazado para cuando Harry vuelva... ya que no está aquí, espero estar de nuevo delgada para recibirlo- comentó Ginny con una media sonrisa triste, que le indicó a Snape que si no la abrazaba pronto un ataque de llanto se desencadenaría.

Aunque no sabía de quién de los dos.

* * *

-Severus...

"El llamado matutino" pensó Severus con ironía, antes de levantarse de la cama y correr junto a Ginny, quien yacía desmadejada sobre la taza del váter, vomitando hasta la primera papilla.

En un arranque de ternura (que hubiera asustado a mas de uno en Hogwarts) abrazó a la chica por la espalda, frotando entre los omóplatos de forma consoladora y apartando el cabello de fuego del sudoroso y pálido rostro.

Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo entregó a Ginny mientras la llevaba hasta su habitación.

-Bébela de a pequeños sorbos, yo voy por algo mas consistente que no te revuelva el estómago- susurró, desapareciendo en la semipenumbra del pasillo hacia la cocina.

-No eres muy bueno cocinando¿verdad?- se burló Ginny, al ver aparecer a Severus unos minutos después, trayendo con él dos copas de helado de vainilla y chocolate.

-Si no te gusta, te puedo traer pescado- replicó Severus, entregándole una de las dos copas con una sonrisa.

-Paso, prefiero el helado-sonrió a su vez la pelirroja, comiendo una gran cucharada y asombrándose de que el malestar y el ardor en su estómago fuera cediendo. Miró a Severus interrogante, y él le volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma mas sarcástica.

-¿Sigue cuestionando mis conocimientos, señorita Weasley? Los líquidos y alimentos fríos ayudan a calmar el reflejo de vómito y el ardor de los ácidos estomacales- instruyó, pasando a modo "profesor-mas-severo-y-odiado-del-colegio" y ganándose una mirada mitad agradecida, mitad reprobatoria de la pelirroja.

-Ahora, profesor, le agradecería si me consiguiera un trozo de queso para ponerle a este helado.

-¿Queso?

-Se me antoja un pedazo de queso- dijo Ginny sencillamente ante la cara perpleja del profesor.

Éste asintió y se levantó, pensando en dónde demonios compraría queso a las seis de la mañana.

-Severus

El hombre volteó, fastidiado.

-Podrías ponerte un poco más de ropa si vas a salir al Londres muggle- le indicó, apenas conteniendo la risa y el sonrojo.

Severus observó que sólo tenía puestos unos bóxers y su salida de cama, y enrojeció ligeramente, entes de desaparecer dentro de su propia habitación.

Ya apropiadamente vestido, salió de la casa, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Dónde habría una tienda muggle abierta a esas horas de la mañana?

Avanzó un par de cuadras, considerando seriamente meterse dentro de la casa de algún muggle para robar un trozo de condenado queso, cuando vislumbró un edificio moderno al final de la calle.

"Ginny dijo que eso se llamaba supermercado... allí venden cosas como comida, ropa, implementos de limpieza..."

Más animado, entró al edificio... que no parecía tan grande de afuera como de adentro.

Miró hacia un lado, hacia el otro... no había ni un maldito muggle al cual preguntar dónde estaban los lácteos.

"Demasiado temprano" le regañó su mente antes de internarse por las profundidades de las góndolas.

* * *

"Las cosas están en el último lugar dónde buscas" se burlaba su mente, mientras él recurría a la varita oculta en su manga para un disimulado hechizo localizador.

"Que estúpido sería que me hicieran una multa por usar magia frente a muggles por intentar localizar un trozo de queso ¬¬" gruñó mentalmente, hallando al fin una larga heladera-vitrina llena de quesos de todas formas, sabores, colores y olores.

-Mierda, me olvidé de preguntar a Ginny que tipo de queso quería- gruñó, golpeándose la frente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señora?

"No mataré al muggle, no mataré al muggle" se repitió, mientras la vena de su sien latía peligrosamente.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó, con su tono de voz mas suave... y peligroso.

-Perdone usted... pero con ese cabello y su... vestido- el repositor muggle miraba a Snape de forma extraña.

-No es un vestido, es una túnica- le corrigió, aguantando las ganas de destripar al muggle allí mismo... y maldiciéndose interiormente por haber salido con ropa de mago al mundo muggle.

Ojeó hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Nadie más estaba mirando.

-Obliviate- susurró, apenas moviendo la varita, y dejando al muggle en estado de trance. Tomó el primer paquete que encontró, desapareció del supermercado y volvió a la casa de Ginny aún cabreado.

-Sev... ¿trajiste el queso?

Snape se mordió la lengua para no darle una contestación mordaz.

-Sí, lo traje.

-De este no me gusta- se quejó la chica mirando la etiqueta. Es cheddar.

-No me dijiste de que clase querías, Gin- murmuró entre dientes, pero su expresión se suavizó al ver a la chica aún pálida tendida en la cama.

-Te ocasiono muchos problemas¿cierto?

De nuevo la media sonrisa triste... Snape se arrojó sobre la cama y abrazó a la pelirroja con prontitud, pasando con asombrosa rapidez del cabreo a la ternura. Definitivamente esa chica le estaba afectando.

Él no quería cambiar su carácter... pero ¿que hacer cuando esa chiquilla se había metido tan profundo en su ser?

Besó suavemente la salada mejilla de la chica, acariciando su cabello.

"Te daré cualquier cosa para que dejes de llorar. Iré al supermercado a que el muggle me llame travesti, me aprenderé cada comida o tipo de queso que te guste..." se encontró pensando locamente, mientras susurraba al oído de Ginny que todo estaba bien y que no estaba enfadado con ella.

¿Qué hacer cuando el amor había vuelto a su corazón tan impetuosamente, que simplemente lo había dejado actuar hasta el punto en el que ya no había vuelta atrás?

**Espero que se hayan cansado de leer por el momento XD**

**Y que no se hayan perdido en la trama, es que había miles de escenas que poner sobre una sola idea... el resto fueron apuntadas para próximos chaps (o ficts XD)**

**Gracias a Ak por sus ff "Amores Perros" (la cosa mas chistosa q haya leído) y "El novio cadáver" (si, una parodia de la peli de Tim Burton). Si tienen un poco de tiempo léanlos, están buenos y uno se muere de risa leyéndolos XD**

**Y sí, le cambié el título a Muchacha Enamorada... reconozcámoslo, era un asco XDDD**

**El Sev perdido en el supermercado va dedicado a Paula Moonlight, por incluirme en "Invitado no deseado" (Slasheaven) como la prima acosadora de Sev XD**

**Besitos a todos y todas los que leen, espero verlos pronto n.n**

_**Carly McKinnon**_

**Administradora GAPSS  
****Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
****HA de corazón (Viva Durmstrang! XD)  
****Snarry 4 ever n.n**


	3. Campo de Batalla

_Antes que nada… mil disculpas._

_Aunque no sea suficiente, sé que pasaron ¡MAS DE DOS AÑOS! desde mi última actualización y debo admitir que ocurrieron muchísimos cambios en mi vida que me impidieron escribir con la frecuencia que yo deseaba y deseo._

_Es más, me avergüenzan mis anteriores notas de autora o.oU Perdonen por haberlos torturado con semejantes estupideces!  
No tengo lectores, tengo santos!! Jajaja xD_

_Esta actualización, aunque pequeña, es muestra de que no me olvidé de esta historia, que no la retiraré y que la continuaré hasta el final._

_Ya está esbozada, pero de todas formas estoy abierta a sugerencias, nada se termina hasta que se termina n.n_

_Gracias a todos por el apoyo, los reviews y sobre todo, el cariño n.n_

_Gracias a Akasha, Dany y Fran por todo._

_Y bueno… perdonen lo corto del chap, pero actualizaré un poco mas seguido a partir de ahora._

_Disfruten!_

**Durmiendo con el ¿enemigo?**

**Capítulo 3  
**_**Campo de batalla**_

Ginny sacó la sartén del fuego, y colocó los huevos revueltos en dos platos. Luego, comenzó a cortar un pan en rebanadas, con el aire de quien hace algo automáticamente, sin pensarlo.

Pero en vez de tostar el pan hasta dejarlo dorado y crujiente como Harry siempre lo tomó desde que entró a Hogwarts, lo dejó fresco sobre la bandeja, tal como sabía que le gustaba a Severus.

Severus…

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el terriblemente atemorizante profesor Snape y pasado a ser simplemente Severus, aquel que la sostenía mientras vomitaba hasta la primera papilla y quien la confortaba en sus repentinos cambios de humor?

Observó la bandeja del desayuno como si no la hubiera visto antes, y reparó en esos pequeños detalles que le demostraban lo obvio. El Severus con el que convivía ya no era más "Snape" a secas, o al menos eso le indicaba su inconsciente.

Que estuviera preparando el desayuno según el gusto del Slytherin era sólo una pequeña parte de esos cambios que ella hacía para que se sintiera más cómodo, recordó también la utilización de la Red Flu para aprovisionarse de comestibles, porque Severus convertía sus labios en una fina línea con sólo oír mencionar la palabra "Supermercado"

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. ¿Estaba realmente olvidando que Harry se había ido?

Extendió su brazo, aturdida. Lo veía borroso, igual que el resto de la cocina. Soltó el cuchillo mientras un pitido invadía sus oídos y el mundo se volvía negro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry se tocó la frente, adolorido. La cabeza le dolía a todas horas, y sabía que era por la cercanía de Voldemort

Dio un puñetazo a la mesa, sencillamente no podía pensar con ese dolor taladrándole el cerebro.

-Sigan sin mi- instruyó a sus sorprendidos compañeros- La cabeza me está matando, y no puedo trabajar así en una estrategia de ataque.

Los magos asintieron, moviendo figurillas en un mapa, en una burda imitación de Oliver Wood diseñando una táctica de Quidditch.

Harry sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo, y salió ágilmente de la carpa.

Los hechizos de protección parecían envolver al campamento como una copa de vidrio cristalino; y fuera de las carpas, los brujos uniformados de azul claro jugaban Snap Explosivo, Gobstones, pequeños duelos o simplemente leían algún libro, esperando a que sirvieran la comida.

-Tan parecido a Hogwarts… sólo que allí el peor de tus problemas era un castigo con Snape.

Ron le sonrió a Harry, secándose la frente con una toalla.

-Muchos de ellos no volverán a casa- murmuró Harry – Me pregunto por qué… por qué tiene que ser así…

- Si supieras la respuesta, estarías del otro lado del bosque, con los mortífagos- determinó Ron con dureza- Estamos aquí para devolverle la paz al Mundo Mágico, con la menor cantidad de muertes que podamos. Y bien sabes que para eso, se requieren sacrificios. Puede ser que alguno de nosotros dos integremos el grupo de los que no vuelvan, ¿y sabes? lo haría con todo gusto si sólo tuviera la certeza de que Hermione, y mi familia están bien.

- Opino lo mismo, amigo- Harry asintió, antes de guiñarle un ojo- Pero algo me dice que voy a ver pequeños Ronnies de ojos castaños llamándome "Tío Harry" en breve.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas.

-De todas formas… hubiera sido genial que dejaran venir al profesor Snape. Completaría el cuadro de Hogwarts antes de la cena.

Ambos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas. Sabían que a Severus no le habían dejado pelear por miedo a que filtrara información, y que tarde o temprano le necesitarían de veras, pero estando allí lo mejor que podían hacer era reír.

Un poco de sol antes de la tormenta, y Harry sólo esperaba poder ver a su sol otra vez.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, que lentamente se iba tiñendo de rojo, y le pareció ver el tono exacto del cabello de Ginny allí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De a poco, todo se fue sumergiendo en la rutina para Severus.

Nunca había convivido con otro ser humano desde que su madre Eileen había muerto; y al no poder enseñar ni espiar para la Orden, las dos tareas que daban algo de sentido a su vida, la ilógica idea de cuidar a Ginny se convirtió en algo para hacer y sentirse orgulloso de un trabajo bien hecho, como siempre había hecho con sus notas escolares, sus habilidades mágicas y su cátedra en Hogwarts.

Por eso, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ginny desmayada.

Sabía que la glucosa en sangre podía bajar abruptamente debido a los cambios, pero muy diferente era ver a Ginny tendida en el piso de la cocina, su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de la base de la mesada.

Alarmado, soltó las toallas que llevaba al lavadero y se agachó junto a Ginny, poniendo una mano bajo su nuca.

-Ginny… Ginny, despierta…-murmuró, tomándole el pulso. Estaba débil. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Levantó a la pelirroja con delicadeza, intentando ignorar la esencia floral que desprendía, y con ella en brazos, se apareció en el hall de San Mungo.

-¡Un medimago! ¡Necesito un medimago!

Un mago con túnica verde agua le quitó a Ginny de los brazos, poniéndola sobre una camilla flotante, mientras que una bruja de túnica blanca le tomaba los datos de la pelirroja.

Tan rápido como había ocurrido todo, los medimagos se llevaron a Ginny a una consulta, dejándolo solo. O al menos, acompañado por su sentimiento de culpa.

No era capaz de cuidar a Ginny, como no había sido capaz de mantener su cubierta y proteger a Harry, pagar su deuda con James Potter… salvar a Dumbledore.

Sin poder impedirlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se sentía un completo inútil, una carga… como su padre solía decirle. Como su padre le decía a su madre.

Él quería proteger a Ginny y al niño, darles lo que su padre no le había dado a él, tal vez enmendar su cuenta pendiente de una vez por todas.

Pero olvidaba que ese niño ya tenía padre, que esa chica ya tenía a su Elegido, y que él sólo era el tercero en discordia, en el medio, estorbando más que ayudar…

El cabello de Ginny desparramado por la camilla en la consulta, era prueba de ello.

Por un momento, deseó poder estar en el campo de batalla y que Harry estuviera allí con toda esa culpa sobre su pecho. Para el Gryffindor era mucho más fácil morirse que ver morir a otro. Era lo mejor para Severus también, aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Profesor Snape, ya puede pasar a verla

Intentando recomponer su máscara de frialdad, pasó del medimago y entró a la consulta, donde una aún pálida Ginny lo miró y le sonrió.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, no quiero imaginar que me hubiera pasado. Gracias por cuidarme, Severus.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener el lugar de Harry?" se preguntó el slytherin, asintiendo y acariciándole el cabello a Ginny, diciéndole que descansara.

Esperaba no tener que batallar tan seguido con sentimientos encontrados.


End file.
